Guides/Getting Started
Welcome to the Survivalist Game Wiki. When you begin the game you will control the survivor character Joe Wheeler. As the game progresses, you will be able to control more survivors, however if Joe dies it is game over, and you have to restart from your last save game. Controls Depending on your preference, you can control characters' walking with the WASD keys or the arrow keys. For a full list of controls, see the Controls page. W / Up = Walk Forward S / Down = Walk Backward A / Left = Walk Left D / Right = Walk Right To run hold Shift when walking. However running will result in fatigue. The fatigue bar will display on the right when running or fighting infected/enemies. When the fatigue bar is full the survivor will start to pant and slow down if running. If they're fighting with kick/punch you will be warned that their attacks are weak. It is best to avoid excessive running in case you encounter the infected. Settings This wiki assumes you have the default keyboard commands set but you can customise them in the Settings and Info menu. Essential keyboard commands Esc = open pause/settings screen or exit current panel F1 = open character inventory panel F3 = open missions list panel F4 = Open Map F9 = Quick save F11 = Quick load from last save F = Pause G = speed up time, F to slow down. Instructions are shown on-screen. Note this will speed up everything including enemies so is not the same as running. No fatigue used. Mouse wheel = switch characters Keys 1-9 = switch weapon/tool or ` key to the left of 1 to switch to fists Infected The infected are essentially zombies. They will attack you if they get the chance and must be countered by kicking/hitting (less effective) or through firearms and molotov cocktails (more effective). For more information on infection strains see the home page. The infected can also bite your survivors resulting in them being infected with the same strain. When you begin the infected will have the least hazardous strain, Green Strain, but as you move outwards you will encounter more deadly strains. To combat these, collect related antigens. If a survivor has the antigen in their inventory they will automatically consume it and be healed. If another member of your party has the antigen they can ask them for assistance. A fully infected survivor will be lost to your community and become an infected. Items Infected may have gold, ammunition and other supplies on them which can be collected on death. To collect from the infected move your character over to the target and click the Scavenge option. You can also scavenge buildings for supplies such as food, guns and ammunition, antigens etc. This process will be covered in the starting tutorial. Looters and Raiders Looters are based in a couple of locations on the map. Like the infected they will attack you on sight however they are also armed which makes them a formidable foe. They can be avoided by giving them gold as they demand or by avoiding their bases, though some optional missions ask you to get them. Occasionally a group of raiders will attack your base and may try to set fire to any wooden fences and other wood structures you might have built. Category:Guides